Things I'll Never Say
by Wolfress
Summary: T'is time for peace and love after the war. And now, finally left to their own devices, let's take a closer look at our fvaourite characters' love lives... HPDM, SBRL, minor RWHG r&r!


**. t h i n g s i ' l l n e v e r s a y .**

* * *

**story **Things I'll Never Say

**author **Wolfress

**pairing** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Ronald Weasley/Hermione Granger

**rating** R (for later chapters)

**disclaimer** None of the characters belong to me. Thank you.

**notes** This story contains SLASH couples, that is, male/male pairings. If you feel that you're uncomfortable with this kind of pairing, you are more than welcome not to read it. Flames will be used for toasting hateful cliffhangers.

* * *

-This place will be used for replying reviews from my kind readers. Hopefully.-

* * *

"..." speech

... thoughts

* * *

**. c h a p t e r o n e .**

16 year-old Draco Malfoy stared blankly down at his equally blank piece of parchment, mind unfocused and roving. Well, roving isn't such an accurate description, since, after all, his mind is fixated on one person: the green-eyed resident sex-god of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sole defeater of the past Dark Lord Tom Riddle Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore's Gryffindor Golden Boy, Mr. Harry James Potter.

His brows knitted into a deep frown and he heaved a heavy sigh of frustration. _Why_ did he have to go and have a crush on _Harry Potter_, of all people? If it were something as simple as mere crush, then all would be fine and dandy, no question about that; but see here, the problem is - it isn't exactly something as simple as a crush. It's starting to go somewhere along the lines of an... obsession. Infatuation? Maybe. He could still remember: it had all started when Harry - no no no, _Potter_, had finally defeated the Dark Lord. Draco had been one of those few Slytherins who had pledged loyalty to the light side. Draco had been wounded, hit by a curse on his right shoulder. Draco had lain on the ground, gritting his teeth and tears of pain leaking from his eyes, when a warm voice jerked him out of his mental debate with himself as to whether he should just kill himself and be done with the pain.

"You okay, Malfoy?"

Draco had turned his head, to find himself staring into a pair of concerned emerald eyes mere inches from his. Harry, realizing the awkward closeness, had blushed, lifted himself off a little, then cast a healing spell on Draco's arm. The Slytherin had been stunned. Harry, concerned about him? Not that he blamed him - that moron was concerned about _everyone_, but he was shocked at the fact that _he_, Draco Malfoy, was actually cared about by someone. No one had ever done that before. His father used him as a tool, his mother acted as if he were the most disgusting creature he had ever seen, and all those so-called friends were simply there because his bloody stupid name.

And it was then, right there, that our ickle Slytherin Ice Prince fell in love with the savior of the Wizarding World.

Draco groaned, then flung the parchment aside. It was the summer holidays before the sixth year. The Wizarding World still failed to stop celebrating, even though it had been two months ever since Voldemort was defeated. Harry, he heard, had gone to live with his Godfather, Sirius Black, whose name had been cleared when Peter Pettigrew had been caught, and also with Remus Lupin, for reasons he did not know and did not _care_ to know.

He was brought crashing back to reality when the door opened, and a dark head poked itself in.

"Draco?"

Since his parents had been thrown in Azkaban for being Death Eaters, Severus Snape, potions master at Hogwarts, had moved to live at the Malfoy Manor to look after his fiesty Godson. And, as an added bonus - watch over him like a bloody hawk to make sure that he had completed all his homework and made progress on his studies.

"Finished your homework I set you yet?"

Severus came over; then, seeing the parchment lying on the floor and his young Godson's frustrated face, he snorted.

Draco glared.

"What?" he snapped.

"Still thinking about our Golden Boy?" Smirk.

Resisting the urge to slim his fists onto his finely crafted mahagony desk, he gritted out, "No, I'm not."

Severus snickered. "Sure, sure. Hurry now, or I'll be forced you to wipe your precious memory of a certain someone just so you'll finish your homework on time."

"Alright, fine. FINE!" Thump. Crash. Groan. Door slam.

Harry looked up from his homework to fix his eyes on his Godfather, Sirius Black. Try as he might, Sirius just simply could _not _keep his eyes off Remus Lupin, who was curled up on a chair beside the fire, sleeping lightly. Harry grinned.

"Watcha looking at, Sirius?"

The man jumped, looked at Harry, a crimson blush promptly flooding his cheeks. Harry snickered. "You know, for someone who is always ratting on about how he can never let his secret out, you _are_ being pretty obvious."

Sirius' blush deepend considerably. "I- I - "

A mad chesire grin overcoming his face, Harry jumped up, ran across the room, and pounced on the sleeping werewolf.

"Wha-what!"

Remus shot up, bewildered amber eyes darting around the room, before finally resting on Harry.

"You know," he began dryly, "having a fully grown 16 year old pounce on you, one of the famed Gryffindor trio no less, is not exactly the best way to wake up."

Harry's grin widened.

"I wanna go to the park! Come come?"

The two men stared. "You sure you're okay? I mean, to the _park_?"

The boy gave them a charming and innocent smile. "Oh, it's just, well, you know, _fresh air_..." his words trailed off into silence, eyes tossing a seemingly nonchalant glance in Sirius' direction.

He could almost hear Sirius gulping, but there was no arguing since Remus chose that precise moment to say, "Why yes, of course! Why not?"

* * *

-demands- reviews. now. or no marshmellows for dinner. XD -- wolfress on crack XP 


End file.
